Consequences of a Dereliction
by twistedwriter101
Summary: He looked down at her, immobile, fragile, and in need of punishment. His beautiful warrior still remained, but he just had to break the fragile shell Azkaban left behind. Rewritten, and soon to be updated.


_**Consequences of a Failed Mission**_

**Rating: I would say PG to PG-13; it may go up depending on how I turn it**

**Summary: What happened to Bellatrix when Voldemort apparated with her from Ministry of Magic in OotP? What were the consequences of it? Why does this remind her of Hogwarts and Azkaban? And Andromeda? What is her past and why did she go to the dark side? Does she harvest feelings for the Dark Lord? They **_**may**_** act OOC (see below) but it's my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did I would be writing, directing, and having Bellatrix and a goody-two-shoes dueling, her coming out on top! But I don't own 'em!**

**A/N: Voldemort may seem OOC in the flashback, but I pictured Bella getting her mark as soon as possible and he would be a little concerned. Of course, I picture them of kind of caring for each other a bit more than the others. Oh, I think Bella is maybe 10 or 15 years younger than him, as wizards and witches live a lot longer than normal**.

**CHAPTER CONTENT CHANGED! PLEASE REREAD!**

**Consequences of a Failed Mission**

**Chapter 1 : Hide and Seek**

Bella's POV

I summoned the prophecy with all my might. The Potter boy wasn't lying. It got smashed. But I still tried as thoughts popped into my head like if Longbottom or another brat had it. When he told me Longbottom smashed it, I just yelled. I knew Master would punish me, despite the fact I wasn't the only one. The others were as good in Azkaban now. When the Dark Lord appeared right in front of me, shooing away my 'sniveling apologies', I tried to tell him Dumbledore was here, in the room with the dais. Yes, he didn't listen to me. Not at all. Shows that men can be too stubborn for their own good sometimes. Oops. You didn't hear that.

I watched as he dueled with Dumbledore from my position under the witch. Aw, damn magical statues. I could only sit and watch, as the witch was pinning me quite uncomfortably. I thought back on when I got my Mark.

"Bellatrix Black" he had spoken it and people behind me pushed me forward. I was standing in front of him when I heard Roddy there behind me gasp as Voldemort grasped my arm and pulled me to a room. It was small, dark, and damp. I shuddered at the thought of it as a torture chamber. Little did I know then, it would soon be my new best friend. I would soon cast hundreds of _crucio_s in it. "Do you understand what you are getting into?"

"Yes," was my reply. I needn't bow to him. He simply didn't seem to care. I sure knew what I was getting into. Hell, it was a one-way ticket to Azkaban. But, seeing as I believed in his views, I could care less.

"Alright. You must give me complete loyalty, faithfulness, and never disobey. Never. If you leave us, the Dark Mark remains. We would,_ will_, hunt you down and kill you. Do you agree?" the high, cold voice said. I nodded. There was know turning back now. I looked at his wand. It now resembled a blunt knife. I knew better. It probably cut my head off cleanly. I gasped as he started to carve it. It stung, but to me, pain is beauty and power.

"_Morsmordre incarto_" he whispered over it. _Incarto_ sounded like incantation, but _morsmordre_? Sounded like a made-up spell.

When he was done, I bent down and kissed the hem of his robe. He had simply told me to leave it be and it would go away as quickly as wind. He also said to send the next in recruits. I held my head proudly as I walked out, strides long and meaningful. I felt power and pride now that I had my mark. It symbolised everything. As they looked in atonishment, probably the fact that I was still alive, not _Avada Kedavra-_ed, when I strolled in. I simply told Rodolphus Lestrange, Roddy, to get his ass in there.

I looked down at my mark. That was about twenty or thirty years ago. I glanced up to see my Lord in a cocoon of water. Yes, my obedience had grown as loyalty and faithfulness had. I was trained in the Dark Arts by him and I could butt in and help him, but he had always said that Harry Potter was always his, unless told otherwise. Oh, and the damn witch statue was on top of me. Stupid spell. He disapparated.

"MASTER!" I had screeched. Had he left me here for no reason? But when Dumbledore, actually seeming scared, told Harry to stay still, I immediantly knew what was gonna happen. He took over Potter's body to see if Albus would kill him. No such luck. So apparently we were screwed since the Atrium was now full of people. I saw the half-asleep Aurors about to shoot stunners when the saw the Dark Lord. Shit, they saw him. Double shit. They saw him grab me. Triple shit, our cover was blown. He disapparated with me in his arms. No doubt there would be punishment.

A _crack_ signaled our arrival at the Riddle House. Nearly every non - Inner Circle Death Eater was there. I sighed. Nagini was slowly slithering around our legs.

_My Lord, please do not add insult to injury! _I thought, quite loudly, hoping he would hear somehow.

_Why not, Bella? _

I gapsed, but managed to mask most of my surprise. _You said in the cell I would be greatly rewarded! I see no reward, now or in the past! My preferable reward would be for you to let this slide..._

_Correctly you heard, Bellatrix._

Bellatrix? Oh no, not good...

_But this was major. We will continue this upstairs. It seems they want an explanation._

"I suppose you all want to know why I am not successful? Why there isn't any Inner Circle-"

_HEY! _I thought irratibly.

"-except Bellatrix here, left? One word. Potter."

**Please review. This is my first Harry Potter story and constructive critism is OK. Flames'll be accepted - and tolerated if my spelling and grammar are that horrible! - but why bother to review a story, let alone to keep reading it if you don't like it? And a special treat if you review every chapter, but I won't tell what it is. And if you want me to write something in, I most certainly will and credit you for the idea/s. I do not do slash with Hogwarts characters, such as Draco/Harry. No other Bella pairings either, please. She is stuck with Voldemort in this story. Go on, hit the lavender button!**


End file.
